


Love and Glory

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:10:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Love and Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Love and Glory by RSS

  
  
  


_Love and Glory_

By RSS 

* * *

Amanda and Nick return to The Sanctuary after dinner and the ballet. They enter the nightclub and both sense another Immortal and Amanda looks at Nick. "We can't be the only Immortals out for a night on the town." 

The dance floor is full. The other Immortal, a woman, sits at an empty table. Amanda recognizes her as Freda Baagoe and walks over to her. 

"The band doesn't know how to play the Horst Wessel." 

Freda gives a smug smile. "What about Die Wacht am Rhein?" 

"We've got unfinished business. Let's go." 

Freda stands and shows off her cocktail dress and her stiletto heel shoes. "Dressed like this? I don't think so." 

"I'll meet you in one hour." 

"Tomorrow night, at eight, the _Parc Monceau._ " 

"All right. This is my place. Get out." 

"You mean my money isn't good at the bar?" 

"Out." 

Freda turns to Nick. "You owe me one love." 

"You won't live long enough to collect." 

Freda walks past them and gives a backhand wave. Amanda watches Freda walk out then she walks to the staircase leading up to her suite. Nick walks next to her. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Trust me, tomorrow she's going to get what she should have gotten a long time ago." Amanda reaches the top of the stairs and looks down at the club patrons. There's nothing like a Paris nightclub. 

* * *

**PARIS, JUNE 6, 1940**

Amanda enters a nightclub and senses another Immortal. Her eyes meet the other Immortal, a handsome man with black hair and deep blue eyes. 

"I am Reed Gillet." 

"I am Amanda." 

"Been in Paris long?" 

"On and off for about a thousand years." 

"Do you have some historical insights on the war?" 

"The Germans often invade but rarely succeed." 

"I hope you're right since the Nazis have a price on my head." 

"Oh, what for?" 

"They don't like my opinions on things such as Spain and Czechoslovakia." 

"I see where that could be trouble." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Amanda is sitting in her suite when there's a knock on the door. She opens the door and waves Nick inside. 

"Amanda, do you want to talk about it?" 

"I don't see any point." 

"Well, I want to talk about it." 

"She's a Nazi." 

"Do you mean is or was?" 

"It doesn't make a difference; it's justice time for her." 

"Justice or vengeance?" 

"Oh, when it's you it's justice, when it's someone else it's vengeance." 

"Amanda, I'm not the enemy. It's just you're going to meet another woman and one of you won't come back." 

"Nick, her ilk killed millions and enslaved tens of millions. She has avoided what she deserves for long enough. Call it justice, vengeance, retribution, I don't give a damn. Tonight I call it over. If you'll excuse me, I have to get ready." 

Nick grabs Amanda and gives her a long kiss. 

"I'll see you later Amanda." 

* * *

Amanda walks through _Parc Monceau._ There is a driving rain and her umbrella affords little protection against the wind and rain. There's still no sign of Freda. A sudden wind shift turns her umbrella inside out. The umbrella is now useless for shielding her from the rain but she could still use it as a weapon. She stands by a large tree and waits as she remembers another rainy evening in Paris. 

* * *

**JUNE, 1940**

Amanda is at Reed's apartment. She looks outside at the rain. "I hope this stops soon or we'll be soaked to the skin by the time we get to the train station." 

They feel the rush of another Immortal. Reed gives a grin and raises an eyebrow. "That may be the least of our worries." 

Moments later Freda Baagoe bursts into the room. She's about 5'-6" with blond hair and blue eyes. 

"Freda Baagoe, we meet again." 

Reed and Amanda draw their swords. 

"Yes, the price on your head. This time I intend to collect both the price and the head. Tell your friend three is a crowd." 

"I dare say she is right about that. You go on ahead, Amanda, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." 

Freda steps aside and Amanda walks out the door. 

* * *

Amanda stands on the crowded train platform. There has been a continuous downpour. She gets more concerned about Reed with every passing moment and is relieved when she feels another Immortal's presence. She makes her way through the crowd and finally sees Reed. They meet and embrace, kissing as a train whistle blows. 

* * *

Amanda and Reed are in a Marseilles hotel room. 

"We'd better not stay here long. It won't be long before Freda figures out where we went." 

"She's still alive?" 

"Yeah, I couldn't bring myself to kill her. It was hard enough to run her through. She's a horrible woman but she's still a woman." 

"Reed, those 19th century mores will get you killed if you're not careful. If she shows up again let me deal with her." 

"I'm afraid my 19th century mores won't allow that either." 

"Reed, what am I going to do with you?" 

Reed gives a broad smile. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

A drenched Amanda walks into The Sanctuary and scans the room, seeing Nick sitting next to Freda. She walks a straight line to them. Freda has on a broad smile while Nick looks impatient. 

"Enough games Freda, let's go." 

"I hoped the weather would cool you off a bit. You'll be happy to know Nick has been resisting my charms." 

Nick gives an incredulous look. 

Amanda asserts, "Now!" 

"Let me tell you what you don't know. If not for your curiosity, then for Nick's. I've been keeping him hanging for the last two hours." 

* * *

**PARIS, JUNE 7, 1940**

Freda listens on her short wave radio; the news is all bad. The Germans are in Dunkirk and have crossed into France. She senses another Immortal and a chill goes down her spine. Another Immortal might want one head for the road. She grabs her sword but a knock on the door reassures her. An Immortal after her head wouldn't knock. She cracks the door open and sees it's Reed. 

"Oh, Reed, come in." 

"I'll put on some tea." 

"Thank you Freda." 

She walks into the kitchen and puts a teapot of water on the stove. "Another job for me?" 

"Yes. This is an interesting one. She's an Immortal." 

"An Immortal? Reed, mortals slap, stab, or shoot. Immortals take heads. Besides, the Germans are invading and that's all you're thinking about." 

"My new friend says the Germans often invade but rarely succeed." 

"How old is this bastion of wisdom?" 

"About a thousand, give or take a hundred, years." 

"The world is going up in flames and you're playing with fire." 

"Freda, she's safe; I know women. For example I know you really want to do this. Fooling another Immortal, one over a thousand years old. This will be your crowning achievement." 

"Safe, hell hath no fury as a woman scorned." 

"I'm not taking anything from her that she hasn't given away long ago. I'll pay you double." 

"Three times." 

"Double and some fringe benefits?" 

"That's something you have given away long ago. Triple, cash." 

"This is highway robbery, but okay triple." 

"What story did you tell her?" 

"I said the Nazis had a price on my head." 

Freda laughs. 

* * *

**JUNE, 1940**

Freda steps out of the rain and into Reed's apartment building and up the stairwell to Reed's apartment. She looks around, there's no one in the hallway. 

Freda bursts into the room. 

"Freda Baagoe, we meet again." 

Reed and Amanda draw their swords. 

"Yes, the price on your head. This time I intend to collect both the price and the head. Tell your friend three is a crowd." 

"I dare say she is right about that. You go on ahead, Amanda, I'll catch up with you in a few minutes." 

Freda steps aside making sure there's more than enough room for Amanda. She might decide to take a swing at a Nazi. Amanda walks out the door and Freda breathes a sigh of relief. She winks at Reed and strikes his sword. They parry. 

"Would you like some repartee?" 

"But of course." 

"I don't know what I'll enjoy more, The Quickening, the bounty, or the pleasure of seeing your head roll off your shoulders?" 

"I fear you will be three times disappointed." 

"You should fear for your own life and for the life of the tart you were with." Freda slides to left and thrusts with her rapier. Reed jumps back. 

"Very good Freda, you almost had me." 

"Thank you." 

Reed knocks Freda's sword aside and taps her above her heart. Freda places her hand where Reed's sword touched her. 

"Uh, you got me." She half steps back and drops her sword. 

"How could you do this to a lady?" 

"I couldn't do this, to a lady." 

Freda puts her wrist to her forehead. "Mortally wounded and fatally insulted." She drops to the floor and points at Reed. "A curse on you. A curse on you for all eternity." 

Reed takes her hand and puts the money he owes her in it. Freda looks at the money. 

"All is forgiven, uh." 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

"I assume he left out my campy theatrics. He told you he couldn't bring himself to finish me off." Freda turns to Nick. "Dating tip: Reed thought saying he decapitated a woman wouldn't be conducive to romance." 

"I'll keep that in mind." 

"Reed was --" 

"Is, he's still alive. I did some work for him last month. He pretended I was a CIA agent hunting him." 

"He's a handsome, charming man. Why would he stoop to something like this?" 

"The truth will set you free but deception is more fun my dear." 

Amanda stands and calls over a server. "Get this woman a drink on the house." She turns to Freda. "Wait here, I'll be back in a little while." 

Amanda walks up to her suite and once she closes the door she grabs a vase and throws it across the room. She walks over to her desk, picks up a paperweight and throws it into a mirror. Sweeping her arm across the top of her desk, everything gets pushed onto the floor. She takes a picture off the wall and breaks it on the edge of her desk. Nick walks into the suite. 

"Don't just stand there, give me something to break." 

"Amanda, you're not going to accomplish anything by trashing the place." 

Amanda paces the floor. "You're right. I'll kill her, but not all at once. These things must be done delicately, delicately." 

"Amanda why are you so upset?" 

"She helps someone play me for a fool then she sits there so smug." 

"You mean she did what you have been doing to people for a thousand years?" 

Amanda folds her arms. "Yes, and what's worse is she's good at it. I guess I've done enough redecorating here." 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Amanda and Nick are in Amanda's Mercedes, parked close to an antique shop that's a front for a fencing operation. They are trying to recover a stolen painting and Freda is inside. She has a wire and a camera so Amanda and Nick can follow and record the action. The screen shows the fence leading Freda to a back room where the fence uncovers the painting. Freda gives a close look at the painting's critical features and inconspicuously taps her suitcase twice. 

Nick turns to Amanda. "Let's go." They get out of the car and rush into the antique shop. Nick kicks in the door to the back room. 

The proprietor turns to Nick and Amanda. "What is the meaning of this?" 

"There's something in here that doesn't belong to you." 

"You set me up. Entrapment!" 

Amanda smiles. "That trick never works, darling. Take it from a pro: sit back, relax, and spill your guts otherwise you'll be in prison for a very long time." 

* * *

Amanda, Nick, and Freda walk out of the police station. It's a foggy night. 

Amanda turns to Freda. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're good." 

"Thank you Amanda, maybe we could do this again sometime." 

Nick puts his arms around both women. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2005   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
